Kisses and Wishes
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron were bestfriends, until Thirteen spilled the beans. Thirteen is in love with Cameron. Now she knows! Includes all different relationships! Please R&R! CHAPER 7 FINALLY UP! Rated M for a reason
1. Emotional Pins

**Kisses and Wishes**

**Summary: Thirteen starts developing feelings for Cameron while she's dating Foreman- Cameron starts having feelings for House while she's dating Chase – House begins to have feelings for Cameron - Chase likes Thirteen and Cameron- Wilson is in love with Cuddy- Cuddy likes House and thinks something is going on between him and Thirteen - Cameron has one drunken night with an unexpected employee – And it ends up changing everything…**

**Ha I know that was a very long summary and it's probably very confusing but it will become less confusing as you read. Please review and of course enjoy!**

**Rated M for adult themes, including explicit content, some language, somewhat dark themes, bad decision-making skills, and other things I can't think of right now. Take caution.**

**Pairings: Pretty much all the possible ones, not all though. Mostly Thirteen/Cameron, has some Cameron/House, Cameron/Chase, Cuddy/House, Cameron/Wilson, Cuddy/Wilson, and even some House/Wilson! Yay!**

**Okay, now…. Chapter 1**

Thirteen was walking down the hallway, trying to find Cuddy. House had sent her on a wild goose chase, trying to entertain himself because of the lack of patients.

Thirteen turned a corner only to be stopped by Wilson.

"Hi Dr. Wilson." Thirteen said, hurriedly.

"Where are you off to Dr. Hadley?" Wilson asked.

"I'm trying to find Cuddy." She replied.

"Any particular reason?" Wilson asked.

"House."

Wilson nodded, as if saying that word explained any unexplainable action. Thirteen laughed slightly and nodded to him.

They parted ways and Thirteen continued on her way.

Thirteen raised her head to see a certain blonde doctor talking to one of the nurses at the information desk. Thirteen's heart skipped for a moment but then continued on it's normal thump, thump.

Thirteen weighed her options to continue on to find Cuddy- for no real reason at all- or going to talk to her best friend, Allison Cameron.

She chose the more fun route.

"Hey Allie!" Thirteen said cheerfully.

"Hey Remy!" Cameron's eyes lit up when she saw her. Cameron gave her a quick hug that shot fire through Thirteen's body. Good fire.

Cameron was the only one who didn't piss off Thirteen when she called her Remy.

"Hi, anything interesting happening in the nurses wing today?" Thirteen asked casually.

"Nothing too interesting." Cameron said as she flipped through the file on the table. "Just every day type stuff. I'm getting kind of bored this week." Cameron made a play pouty face as she looked through the files. "I'm so glad it's Friday; the week is almost over."

"Same here. House even has me running through the hospital trying to find Cuddy so I can tell her that House needs a new TV." Thirteen chuckled back.

"And you actually agreed to that?" Cameron raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I wanted to take any chance to get out of there." Thirteen joked.

"You remind me so much of me when I worked for him." Cameron replied.

"You want to switch please?" Thirteen asked with a half-wit smile.

"No way." Cameron replied.

"You suck." Thirteen said. Cameron laughed. "Hey you want to do something tonight?" Thirteen asked Cameron, her hands trembling. Asking to hang out with your best friend is nerve wracking when you are secretly in love with her. Thirteen thought that she should feel this way when she asked Foreman to go places and she does, just not as much. That kind of scared her. She looked at Cameron. "We could watch a movie at my place?"

"Oh I'm sorry Remy, I can't. Me and Chase are doing something tonight." Cameron replied. A pang of jealousy whipped through Thirteen's body but she kept smiling, as if nothing was wrong.

"That's okay, we can do something Saturday."

"Definitely!" Cameron replied quickly. "I'm really sorry, it's just that Chase asked me to this new restaurant."

"Allie, it's fine! I promise!" Thirteen chuckled. "I'll see you at my place Saturday night? We can watch some stupid movie and eat our weight in popcorn."

"Ok, sounds good." Cameron smiled.

Thirteen left before Cameron had the chance to say anything else that might stick an emotional pin in her. The worst part about this is that being Cameron's best friend, she wasn't even aloud to feel this way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was bouncing a ball against the wall while listening to his TV on some soap opera television station.

Bounce, bounce, catch, bounce, bounce, catch, bounce –

"So now you're sending your ducklings on stupid errands?" Wilson's voice broke the bounce rhythm sound in the room.

House caught the ball and faced Wilson. "Of course not. Everything that I make my little kiddies do is _completely_ worth it. I'm actually hurt that you would assume otherwise."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Can't you just live one day without causing someone stress?"

House smirked at him and stood up with his cane. "Of course I could, but it wouldn't be any fun." He threw the red and black ball to Wilson and walked out of the room.

Wilson set the ball on the table and followed him.

"Why did you send Thirteen to find Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"Why so interested in my stupid errands?" House retorted.

"I'm not I just –" House stepped in front of Wilson before he could continue. Wilson stepped back.

"You are just interested in Cuddy. Or maybe Thirteen? I don't know for sure but either way I wouldn't go down that path. Bad idea." House said.

"Why can't I just be interested in what you were doing?" Wilson asked.

"Why can't you just say what you mean so I don't have to dissect it?" House challenged.

"Why do you keep answering all my questions with questions?" Wilson asked. House was just about to reply but Wilson stopped him. "Never mind. I really don't have time to fight with a two year old right now." Wilson snapped and started to walk away.

"That's cold." House scoffed. "I'm at least 10."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy rubbed her temples as she stared at her lap top's screen. She had to organize a banquet that was recognizing a few of the hospital's lead doctors including House, as well as others in the hospital and in hospitals close to them.

Cuddy typed into her computer. She knew the location, the guest list, and the menu plan. She was currently working on the seating arrangement.

She bit the top of her pen. The seating arrangement is one of the most important parts of this type of thing.

You needed to make sure you didn't accidentally seat ex's with each other. You needed to make sure that people from the same wing were organized. You needed to make sure you were seated next to Gregory House.

Well that was just Cuddy's plan.

Cuddy quickly scribbled Dr. Gregory House MD next her name at the head table. Accompanying them at that table was Wilson, a few more head doctors.

In the table across them Thirteen, Kutner, Taub, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and two of the top nurses Madison and Kelsey were to be seated.

"Prefect." Cuddy said under her breath as she made the finishing touches to everyone else's placing.

"I know I am!" Cuddy chuckled as she heard House's voice. She looked up and smiled.

"I just finished the seating for the Doctor's Banquet next weekend." Cuddy replied.

"Yay!" House exclaimed sarcastically. He stood in front of her desk and looked at the seating arrangement. "Why are my ducklings all the way over there?" House asked, pointing to the little picture of a table.

"Because that is where they sit. You sit at the _big kid's_ table now, House." Cuddy said as she pointed the picture of a table with their names around it.

"Fine, as long as I can play my gameboy as the other annoying people are talking." House retorted. Cuddy smiled.

"No, you can't do that."

"Hey have you seen Thirteen around?" House asked suddenly. Cuddy was somewhat caught of guard by this.

"No. I don't think I have." She replied dully.

"I should go find her." House turned and walked out of the room. He wondered why Thirteen hadn't talked to Cuddy. He still wanted a new TV after all. That takes _priority. _

Cuddy pouted slightly as she watched him leave. Once again he had better things to do that to talk to boring old Lisa Cuddy.

Thirteen stared gloomily into her cell phone's screen. Friday night and she was with Foreman. They were watching a romantic comedy in his house. She was nestled comfortably under in his arms as they lounged on the couch.

Cameron told Thirteen that she would text her right after hers and Chase's date ended. Thirteen knew for a fact that it wouldn't be done until 2 am and she knew what that meant. She sighed and leaned over to put her phone on the coffee table.

Thirteen felt two strong arms wrap around her and spin her so she was facing him.

"Yes?" She asked flirtatiously as she looked at Foreman.

"We've barely talked at all tonight. Is something wrong?" Foreman asked gently. He pulled a stray hair of hers back behind her ear.

"No," Thirteen said. Foreman nodded but still looked a little dissatisfied. "I'm so I guess I've just been preoccupied." Thirteen said.

"What's been bugging you?" He asked as he rubbed her back gently. She smiled.

"While _that_ definitely doesn't bug me." Thirteen giggled as she lent forward into Foreman's kiss.

Cameron wasn't the only one who could have some fun tonight.

**Ok so that was Chapter 1. Please leave comments because I want to know if this is worth continuing! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Red Red Wine

**p.s~ I don't own Gray Matters or House MD. Thanks!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Kisses and Wishes (Part 2)**

Cameron woke up slowly the next morning. She yawned and looked over to Chase who was lazily snoring next to her.

Cameron giggled and lifted her fingers to plug his nose. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He said grumpily, turning to face her.

Cameron pouted. "Sorry. But you snore really loud." She giggled.

Chase gave her a half smile and pulled her close. He gave her a long kiss. Cameron returned it and then pulled away.

"Where are you going now?" Chase asked as he watched her get out of bed and hurry around the room.

"Well I have to go home and go shopping." Cameron said as she picked up her jeans from the floor. She put one leg in at a time and jumped to pull them up. She was looking around for her top. She was currently still just in her black bra on top.

"Why?" Chase asked her.

"Me and Thirteen have a date tonight." Cameron replied.

"Oh I see." Chase sat up smiling. "You're cheating on me with Thirteen." Chase thought about this for a moment and Cameron looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that that's pretty hot." Chase replied with a chuckle.

Cameron smiled at him slyly and walked over to the bed. "Well you know what?" Cameron giggled as she climbed on the bed and started seductively crawling over to Chase.

When Cameron reached Chase, she straddle him. He pulled her close.

"No, what?" Chase asked.

"I think that _you're_ pretty hot." Cameron replied. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a long kiss. He started to use his tongue to part her lips but she pulled away and got off the bed.

"What do I have cooties?" Chase replied in agony.

Cameron laughed. "Of course not." She bent down to grab her shirt. "I'm just in a hurry because it's already 11 am and me and Thirteen are supposed to hang out tonight. I've got a million things to do before then. I have to go to the store to get some more junk food. Then I also have do stuff that isn't even related to the 'date'." Cameron replied hurriedly as she searched the floor for her shoes. She found one and slipped it on.

She ducked under the bed to see if it fell down there.

"It's over here." Chase replied, leaning over the bed to grab her black high heel sling back.

"Thanks so much." Cameron said. She crawled over to him again to grab it. She took it and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye I'll call you tonight." She said quickly and jumped off the bed.

"Bye, love you!" Chase said.

"Yep!" Cameron replied as she hurried out the door, trying to sling the other shoe on and put on missing clothing.

Chase sighed as his back hit the fluffy comforter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen woke up in Foreman's bed, with his loving arms around her. She smiled when she saw him sleeping next to her.

Thirteen slowly got out of bed, with out disturbing him. She searched around the room for her clothing. She found her bra then panties and started putting her bra on.

"Please don't put those on." A lazy voice came from behind her. Thirteen gasped but then giggled as she felt Foreman's arms around her.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Thirteen asked, twisting out of his arms to put on her panties.

"Yea, but it's okay. It's a nice way to wake up." He joked. Thirteen smiled.

"Thanks."

"What's your hurry?" Foreman asked her.

"Oh, I just wanted to get changed. You want some breakfast?" Thirteen tried.

"Sure, let's go make some pancakes." Foreman replied.

"Sure." Thirteen replied. Foreman started walking to the kitchen in nothing but his gray sweatpants.

Thirteen smiled and continued to dress herself.

She heard a familiar buzzing sound coming from her pants. She picked up her pants and shook them until her cell phone fell from them.

Thirteen picked up her cell phone and opened the new text message.

_From: Allie_

_Help! Chase just dealt the 'L' card._

Thirteen hit reply and typed.

_Ha! That's crazy. Well it had to happen eventually, right?_

Thirteen hit send and inhaled deeply. "This doesn't bother me." She told herself. She nodded for extra encouragement.

"Are you coming?" Foreman called to her with a laugh. Thirteen smiled to herself.

"This doesn't bother me." She tried to assure herself one more time before joining Foreman in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen smiled to herself when she heard Cameron knocking on the door of her apartment at 7 pm.

Thirteen walked up to the door and opened it for her. Thirteen was surprised to see the abundance of junk food in the bags that Cameron was holding. Cameron was beaming. Thirteen smiled and Cameron in.

"Wow, I'm going to have a heart attack from just looking at that." Thirteen giggled.

"Yea, I know. But I thought that since it's our date night, that we should go all out." Cameron laughed as she waved the bags around. Thirteen slightly bit her bottom lip. She looked at Cameron's pink lips and then to her eyes. Eye contact. Thirteen looked away, slightly embarrassed. Cameron looked away to. Things could get kind of weird having an 'out' bisexual best friend.

Cameron tried telling herself that Thirteen _didn't _likeher that way. Cameron was determined to not let the periodic awkward moments ruin their relationship.

Cameron sat down and opened a can of soda that was on the coffee table.

"So what movie are we watching?" Cameron asked, trying to get conversation to start again.

"Gray Matters." Thirteen replied with an enthusiastic smile. Cameron's body froze. Gray Matters was about a woman who realizes her feelings for other women and falls in love with her brother's fiancé.

Thirteen popped the DVD in. Cameron watched as the previews went by. She stared at the screen but didn't hear a word of it. Thirteen was making popcorn in the kitchen.

Cameron just stared at the screen and tried to focus on the previews.

A few minutes later Thirteen plopped down next to her.

"Here." Thirteen said as she shoved the popcorn bowl to Cameron. "I'm not going to be the only fat one that's eating popcorn." Thirteen joked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Cameron replied. She grabbed a handful and started popping pieces into her mouth.

The movie started. As the actor credits passed by the screen and the beginning montage ended, Thirteen and Cameron ate popcorn and didn't talk.

"So, did you and Eric do anything last night?" Cameron asked. She wanted the focus on Foreman and Thirteen, and off her and Thirteen.

"Yea," Thirteen replied, staring at her fingernails. "We watched a movie."

"Anything after the movie?" Cameron pried, playfully elbowing her friend in the side.

Thirteen giggled and playfully pushed her away. Thirteen was fighting the urge to tell Cameron how she felt; that sex with Eric Foreman was great but nothing compared to what she was fantasizing it would be like with her, but she stayed on the friend side.

"You're one to talk." Thirteen replied. "_I'll text you after my date ends._" Thirteen did her best fake Cameron impression. Cameron opened her mouth in joking disbelief and playfully hit her friend.

"Well is it my fault that Chase is good with his hands." Cameron giggled in an embarrassed tone- she wasn't totally used to telling Thirteen about her sex life.

Thirteen felt the familiar pang of jealousy. She laughed and continued on though. She was getting better at hiding things like that.

Cameron immediately felt a little weird about saying that to her. Cameron could talk to Thirteen about _anything_ but when it came to Chase, it was probably best to keep her mouth shut.

There was another awkward silence. Then Thirteen got an idea; it was a way to loosen up.

"Do you want me to get the wine?" Thirteen asked. She stood up before Cameron answered.

Cameron just nodded as she grabbed some more popcorn. "So we're being fancy tonight?" She laughed as she asked.

Thirteen gave her a playful grin. "Of course." Thirteen often worried if she was flirting a little too much with Allison, more than she should. She was afraid that soon Allison would notice.

Cameron was wondering if Thirteen was trying to flirt with her. It wouldn't be _totally_ weird if Thirteen liked Cameron.

_I guess I could get used to it. _Cameron thought to herself. _Maybe she doesn't even like me. Maybe she's being her normal flirty self. I shouldn't be thinking about this as much as I am._

"Here." Thirteen held a cup of red wine in front of Cameron's face, forcing her out of her thoughts.

Cameron smiled and took the cup. She watched as Thirteen set the bottle down in front of them.

"Are we going to drink all of this?" Cameron asked as she lifted it up.

"Only if you want to." Thirteen chuckled. She sat back and watched the movie. Cameron followed.

They took sips of their wine in unison.

Then the scene where Gray kisses her brother's fiancé came and things became slightly awkward.

Thirteen noticed it was awkward because the two girls in the movie had the same hair color as her and Cameron and the fact that she wanted to kiss Cameron.

Cameron thought it was awkward because she knew what Thirteen was thinking. Cameron felt her vision getting loose. She knew she was already hammered, easily.

Thirteen's speech slurred as she spoke to Cameron.

"Allie." Thirteen said. Cameron looked at her.

"Yea?" She replied softly.

"You're really pretty." Thirteen smiled and took another long sip of her drink. She could feel herself slipping. She could feel that she was going to tell Allison the biggest secret ever. She knew it was going to happen.

Cameron smiled back at her. _She does like me._ Cameron thought to herself. Cameron bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. _Am I supposed to thank her?_

"Thanks. You're pretty too." Cameron replied with a laugh. She felt her mind getting fuzzier with every sip of wine.

"No," Thirteen said as she got closer to Cameron. "I mean you're _really_ pretty." Thirteen's face was scary close to Cameron's.

They could smell the wine on each other's breath.

Thirteen's hand flew to Cameron's thigh.

"Remy." Cameron gasped slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Thirteen replied in a dazed voice. _Remy, Stop!_ Thirteen thought to herself. Her face was still way to close to Cameron's.

"Remy." Cameron started. Her mind was fuzzy and her judgment was off. She asked the question that she knew she knew the answer to. "Do you…. like me?" Cameron asked. Thirteen felt her heart skip.

Remy inhaled deeply, moving away from Cameron a little. "Yes." She finally said. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Four months in that hospital. Three months of love that was killing Thirteen, even more than her Huntington's was.

Cameron nodded her head at looked at Thirteen. She saw into her eyes. They were dark and wanting.

Cameron inhaled deeply and let her lips fall to Thirteen's. Thirteen's body was immediately filled with a warmth that she knew she could only get from Cameron's lips.

They held the kiss for about ten seconds.

Thirteen pulled away. "I'm sorry." She looked down and scooted to the other side of the couch.

Cameron sat her in same position, feeling awkward and dirty. _What the hell did I just do?_ She said to herself. She looked at Thirteen. Thirteen looked beautiful, just sitting there, feeling insecure.

_I just ruined my life._ Thirteen said to herself. _That was supposed to be my secret forever. _My_ secret._

"Don't be sorry Remy." Cameron finally said. "It's not like you kissed me."

"I think we drank too much." Thirteen's words slurred as she looked at the wine bottles.

"I agree." Cameron said. Then she felt the need to urge. "If you liked me so much, why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you something like that Allie." Thirteen replied.

Cameron felt a buzz coming from her jean pocket. She looked down.

"It's probably Chase." Cameron said as she pulled it out.

Thirteen got off the couch and walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into her bathroom; slamming the door behind her.

It was Chase on the phone. The phone was still buzzing in Allison's hand. She stared at it, wondered if she should answer.

**Okay, chapter 2 done! Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter! Thanks!**


	3. I Still Love You

**Thanks for the reviews! Ha for the second part of this one I made up diseases…**

**Kisses and Misses Part 3**

Cameron looked at her fingernails and sat on that same couch, in that same living room, with that same movie playing, and that same upset girl in that same bathroom.

Chase had attempted calling Cameron twice. She didn't answer both of the times.

Cameron was just about to turn off her phone and go find her friend when she got a new text message.

Cameron cocked her head to the side. "Who the heck could that be?" She muttered under her breath. She opened her phone and her heart skipped suddenly, but then that feeling went away, and was replaced with confusion for the initial feeling in the first place.

The text message was from House.

From: Greg

_I heard you and Thirteen had your little play date tonight. Has it gotten rated R yet?_

Cameron rolled her eyes and hit reply.

Wow House. No. We're watching a movie and eating popcorn. Thirteen just stuck her tongue out at you.

_  
_Cameron bit her thumbnail. She wished Thirteen was _really_ in this room to make fun of House with her.

Cameron's phone buzzed again. House again.

From: Greg

_Oh so now you're talking about Thirteen's tongue? Well I'll leave you too to your experimenting._

Cameron giggled. She hit reply.

I've got to go House.

Buzz.

From: Greg

_I bet you do._

Cameron rolled her eyes again and turned off her phone.

She slowly got off the couch and walked down the hallway. She noticed that she couldn't walk in a straight line because the drinks she had inside her were taking great affect.

She was surprised to see that Thirteen wasn't in the bathroom anymore.

"Remy?" Cameron called. "Remy? Where did you go?"

"I'm in here." Thirteen said in a sad drunken voice.

Cameron heard the fragile voice coming from Remy's bedroom.

Cameron inhaled deeply and walked into Remy's bedroom. She was lying on the bed and her body was facing the wall.

Cameron nervously climbed onto the bed next to Thirteen. Cameron laid next to Thirteen and cocooned her body around her. Cameron wrapped her arm around Thirteen's waist.

"I still love you." Cameron whispered into Thirteen's ear. Thirteen's eyes welled up with tears and she felt herself sniffling. A tear fell down Thirteen's cheek. "There is nothing that you could say or do that would change that." Cameron hugged her close.

Thirteen bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I love you too."

"I know." Cameron chuckled.

"Don't joke." Thirteen joked as she turned to her head to Cameron and gave her a half smile.

Cameron turned Thirteen's whole body by her waist.

They laid there facing each other for a couple minutes.

Finally Cameron said, "Here, let's just go to sleep. Okay?" She suggested softly while she pulled Thirteen's large comforter over both the girls.

Thirteen nodded. The two girls got comfortable under the comforter.

Thirteen loved the heat that her and Cameron shared under the blanket. She also loved Cameron's arm rested on her waist and her own hand rested on Cameron's hip.

Thirteen was surprised when Cameron pulled her closer so the two's bodies were touching.

"Allie." Thirteen said quietly.

"Yea?" Cameron said sleepily as she looked into Thirteen's eyes.

"I've thought about how this would be for a while." She replied.

"Well, did I respond how you expected?" Cameron laughed.

"Of course." Thirteen giggled. "Even better maybe."

Cameron laughed. "Well thank you."

"I'm really tired." Thirteen relied as she stretched her arms out wide. She stretched out her body while she was in Cameron's arms.

"Stop moving." Cameron growled sleepily. She made a play pouty face. "I'm trying to sleep."

Thirteen smiled. She loved that Cameron was playing along with her.

"Good night Allie." Thirteen said when she got back into her comfort zone.

"Good night Rem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen and Cameron woke up in that same position. Thirteen woke up first.

She was shocked to see and feel Cameron clinging to her body. Cameron's head was rested on her shoulder.

_Oh god._ Thirteen thought to herself. _I didn't._ Thirteen shook Cameron in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

Cameron woke up slowly and opened her eyes only to be met with Thirteen's piercing baby blues.

"Good morning." Cameron said sleepily.

"What do you remember from last night?" Thirteen asked her.

"We fell asleep here." Cameron replied.

"No, I mean before that." Thirteen rubbed her eyes.

"We talked about what happened." Cameron replied nervously.

"What happened?" Thirteen asked.

"I umm…. I kissed you Remy." Cameron replied.

"Oh!" Thirteen laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't terrible." Cameron replied.

"You want to try it again?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cameron said, pulling away from Thirteen and laying on her back. "I'm still dating Chase and you're still dating Foreman."

"Yea." Thirteen said. "You're right."

"But yes." Cameron replied.

"Yes to…?"

"Yes, I would want to try it again." Cameron replied. She laughed at looked at the ceiling. "It would probably be even better when we're not drunk."

Thirteen laughed and leaned over Cameron. "Does this mean we're like, secretly together?" Thirteen asked hopefully.

Cameron thought about this for a moment.

"No." She finally said. "But we are still best friends. Is that good enough?"

"Yea." Thirteen said. "I have one more question." Thirteen asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Cameron asked.

"Can I kiss you again?" Thirteen looked down at Cameron.

Cameron bit her bottom lip and started at Thirteen's perfectly inviting lips.

They were just as attractive as they were last night when she was drunk. Kissing Thirteen was like kissing Chase but better because Cameron got a lot of thrill from kissing Thirteen. It put fire in her belly.

"Sure." Cameron replied.

Thirteen's lips touched Cameron's softly at first and then as Thirteen's desire grew, their kiss intensified. Soon tongues were involved and hands were skimming parts of their bodies.

"Thirteen," Cameron gasped between kisses. Thirteen stopped at looked her.

"Yea?"

"That was our kiss, okay?" Cameron said.

"Yea, sure." Thirteen replied.

"Hey, do you want to go make some breakfast?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen's heart sank. That's what she said to Foreman just the morning before. She asked him that because she wanted time to herself, she was feeling a little suffocated.

"Sure, lets go make some pancakes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONDAY MORNING:

House walked into the front doors of the hospital, not particularly happy to be there.

House walked into the diagnostics room and met up with Taub and Kutner.

"Where's the hot one?" House asked as he rested against the white board.

"It you are talking about Thirteen I haven't seen her yet this morning." Taub replied.

"Damn." House scoffed. "Well do we have any interesting cases?"

Kutner slid a file to House. "Fourteen year old female, heart defect when she was born. Had a stroke with no known cause because there is a great lack of blood clots in the body. Also has been complaining of joint pain in her hands."

"She's a whiner." House retorted. "_Great._" The team rolled their eyes. House looked back down at the ground. "What kind of birth defect?" House asked.

"Heart murmur." A woman's voice replied hastily. House looked up and saw the long brunette's body sauntering towards him. She had a seductive smirk on her face.

"Okay, it could be Blatacobia. Can likely occur in young women with any heart defect, can cause abnormal blood clots in the cranial area." Kutner replied.

"No." House replied. "It wouldn't explain the joint pain."

"Well does she crack her knuckles?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know, you figure it out." House replied.

"Fine, I'd rather be doing that, you guys are _boring_." Thirteen teased.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Before she went to go talk to there patient she was going to take a quick detour to the Nurse's wing to see a certain doctor.

Thirteen walked into the elevator and pressed the number 4, the floor of the Nurse's wing.

The doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator, but the sight she saw was enough to make her rush back into the elevator, slam her hand onto the close-door button, slide down the wall, pull her knees up to her chin, and cry.

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review!**


	4. Jealousy

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites! I really like this story so it's fun to write! Please enjoy Chapter 4!**

**I love reviews! ^_^**

**Kisses and Wishes (Part 4)**

Wilson's hand was shaking as he pushed in the door to Cuddy's office. He had been building up the confidence to do this for a while.

"Hi James." Cuddy smiled as he walked in.

"Hey Lisa." Wilson replied. He looked down at his shoes and then looked up at Cuddy, who was now looking at him expectantly. He inhaled slightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me this weekend?"

"Oh." Cuddy looked down. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Cuddy finally replied.

"Oh." Wilson looked down. "Why though?"

"We work together." Cuddy said matter-of-factly. The real reason is that she was still hell bent on getting House.

"Ok," Wilson replied. Cuddy bit her bottom lip. _I can't just do this to him_. She thought to herself.

_Maybe I should just get over House, I mean Wilson is a good looking guy. _Cuddy looked at Wilson and cocked her head to the side. _I've been working with him for a long while now and he has been a great friend to me._

"Ok, how about this? We can go to the banquet together." Cuddy said.

"Okay, that sounds good." Wilson smiled. "But just to warn you," Wilson chuckled. Cuddy looked at him, interested. "I have a history to spark jealousy when I get all dressed up." Wilson joked.

Cuddy smiled and Wilson left. Then it hit Cuddy; she didn't have to get over House. Cuddy smirked as she thought about what Wilson said.

_Jealousy._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron pulled away from Chase quickly when she saw Thirteen's body run out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked as he tried pulling her close again.

The Nurse's wing was practically vacant, so when Cameron saw a long brunette's body, running towards the elevator, she knew it was Thirteen's.

Cameron got out of Chase's embrace and ran to the elevator, pushing the buttons like a crazy person, trying to get it open.

Chase walked up to Cameron. "What are you doing, Allie?" Chase asked her, kind of peeved.

"I have to go find Remy," Cameron said, preoccupied with opening the elevator. She patted on the door with her palm. "Open up!" She urged.

"Why?" Chase asked. "Why now?"

"I need to talk to her." Cameron replied hastily.

"Why?!" Chase asked her again, more aggressively.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Cameron snapped as the doors finally opened.

Thirteen was huddled in the corner of the elevator with her knees to her chin and tears rolling down her cheeks. When she saw Cameron and Chase staring and her she jumped up and tried to get out of the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere, Remy." Cameron said as she gently pushed Thirteen back into the elevator, pushing the close button as she did.

"Allison!" Chase exclaimed in frustration as the door closed in front of him.

Cameron rolled her eyes at Chase and then focused on Thirteen. She stared at the beautiful young doctor and mentally kicked herself for making her to cry.

"What are you doing?" Thirteen snapped when she saw Cameron staring at her.

Cameron turned her back to her for a second to press the 'stop' button on the elevator's button panel. Cameron turned back to Thirteen.

Cameron gingerly lifted her hand to Thirteen's face and wiped the tear from her cheek with her thumb.

"Why are you in here?" Thirteen asked as she pushed Cameron hand away from her face.

"Why are _you_ being like this?" Cameron asked.

"Why do you think, Cameron?" Thirteen snapped. Cameron was taken aback by the use of her last name.

"Why did you call me Cameron?" Cameron asked.

"It's your name, isn't it?" Thirteen replied. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. "I called you that before we were friends so it only makes sense to call you that after our friendship has ended."

"What?" Cameron asked, starting to tear up herself. "Why is our friendship over?"

"Because I told you the most sacred secret I have and it left nothing on you." Thirteen replied, in full tears. Her voice was quivery and the tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"That's not true!" Cameron fought back. "It did leave something on me!"

"No! No it didn't! You want to know how I know?!" Thirteen's voice got quieter as she continued. "Because you kissed Chase with the same passion you kissed me with two nights ago."

Cameron looked into her eyes. They were pained and they shot pain into Cameron's eyes-which were now also filled with tears.

Cameron's voice got quiet and soft. "I kissed you because we were drunk, but that next morning, I kissed you because I wanted to." Cameron rested her back on the elevator door. "I'm just confused, okay?"

Thirteen started to calm down as Cameron continued.

Cameron bent her head back and looked at the ceiling, which was also a mirror like the walls of the elevator. She saw how truly ridiculous she looked in her pink hospital scrubs, messy blond bun, and red eyes.

Thirteen's eyes matched hers, but Thirteen was in her long white lab coat and a really cute vest and dress pants that had thin vertical lines on them. Cameron noticed how the pants thinned Thirteen's already long, shapely legs. Cameron couldn't help but think that was sexy.

"Kissing you was like," Cameron stopped and thought. "Something in me was just set free."

"That sounds really cheesy." Thirteen laughed as she crossed her arms.

Cameron looked at her. "I know. But it's true." Cameron replied.

"Well, what do you want? Who do you want?" Thirteen asked.

"I want you-" Cameron replied. Thirteen looked at her. "As my best friend in the world." Cameron finished. Cameron hated fighting against her true feelings like this

Thirteen exhaled and looked at the ceiling then looked back at her.

"Well what if that isn't enough for me?" Thirteen asked. Cameron bit her bottom lip as a new tear fell down her cheek.

"Then I guess you can call me Cameron."

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Ha I promise things will get better for Cameron and Thirteen.**

**^_^**


	5. Hot Cocoa

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

**Please enjoy Chapter 5 and please review. : )**

**Kisses and Wishes (Part 5)**

Thirteen stood in that same elevator, with the same mirrors, but that same girl that had been there just a few moments earlier, left her there to be alone.

The mirrors mocked Thirteen's loneliness.

_I can't trust anyone_. Thirteen silently cried to herself. Thirteen stared at her reflection in the mirror. She sniffled a few times. _How could she just say that?_ Thirteen wiped her eyes. _I better go talk to our patient._

Thirteen held her head high as she stepped out of the elevator and into the newly busy hallway.

Thirteen walked through the hallway; just another doctor in a huge hospital. Thirteen knew it would be like that forever. She would just be one doctor in huge ward and just one person on a certain blonde's extensive mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Cameron fled the elevator she went to her office. She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Cameron flung herself onto the couch in her office and sobbed.

Tears flooded down her face, the tears that she wouldn't let Thirteen see. Thirteen had only seen the preview but now Cameron had waterfalls coming out of her hazel eyes.

_How could I just say that?! _Cameron yelled in her mind. _I just fucked up one of my only_ real_ friendships. And I think I lost something even more than that._ Cameron sat up and wiped a few tears away.

Still sniffling she stood up and walked to her desk. She grabbed her laptop and opened it, going to the systems files to start her work.

"What did you to my bubbly duckling?" House's voice shot into Cameron's ears and she moaned. She rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"What are you talking about House?" Cameron said quietly, still staring at her computer.

House's hand slammed down on her computer, shutting it.

"House!" Cameron yelled. She glared at him. "Do you even _know _how long it took me to finish those files? Now I'm going to have to do it all over again."

"Stop whining." House retorted. "What did you do to Thirteen?" House asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her." Cameron said, holding back tears.

"She came into the diagnostics room, practically fighting back a sob." House replied.

Cameron bit her bottom lip. _I did this to her. I'm such a terrible person._

"Why do you think I have anything to do with that?" Cameron asked, biting back the want to cry on House's shoulder. Cameron had been interested in House since she started working for him 2 years ago. They had developed a close friendship over this time.

Then Cameron started having her casual relationship with Chase. She knew that it was a replacement for the love that she wanted from House but didn't get. Then Chase and her got serious and then Thirteen happened.

It was all so confusing.

"She was happy and bubbly when she came in this morning." House said. "Then she came back with red eyes and all depressed."

Cameron looked down.

"I talked to Chase and he said that you were practically clawing at the door of the elevator to get to Thirteen." House raised an eyebrow. "So what happened in the elevator?" House chuckled. "And I want all the sexy details."

"There are no _sexy details_." Cameron stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Really?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Cameron looked at him.

"Then why was she crying?" House asked quizzically.

Cameron bit her bottom lip and looked down. "Because of what I told her."

"And what was that?" House pried.

Cameron looked up at him and inhaled deeply. Was telling House really what she wanted? _Well, what the hell?_

"That her and I could never be more than friends." Cameron replied quietly. House looked at her. There was an awkward silence and then House spoke.

"So I'm guessing that play date _did_ get rated R." House chuckled.

"Yea." Cameron replied, falling back onto the couch.

House nodded and then sat down next to her.

"Well, actually like PG- 13." Cameron corrected herself with a slight chuckle.

"That's depressing." House said in disappointment, he like the R rating better.

Cameron smiled at him.

"You're such a perve." She said to him.

"No, I think that's you." House replied matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"You're sleeping with Chase and you made out with Thirteen." House stood up and Cameron followed him with her eyes.

"You're pretty much a horn dog." House said. He gave her a half smile and left Cameron alone with her thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chase was sitting in the lounge, sipping his hot cocoa. 'Hot _queer_-coa' as House put it one day when the old team was there, working on a diagnosis and Chase had gotten it.

"I'm sorry." Thirteen's shaky voice made Chase look up.

"Are you okay, Remy?" Chase asked. Thirteen cringed a little at the use of her first name by Chase of all people.

"Yea," Thirteen replied. She crossed her arms. "I just wanted to apologize for interrupting you and Dr. Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you started calling Allie, 'Dr. Cameron'?"

"Since our relationship changed to purely professional." Thirteen replied.

"What happened last weekend?" Chase asked.

"Something that shouldn't have. But it's over now and that's all that matters." Thirteen's voice shook and so did her hands.

"You want to sit down?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Thirteen replied. She didn't have anything better to be doing. She had already punked out of going to see the patient because she was too upset herself, and she had already made a fool of herself in front of House and the team by practically sobbing in front of them.

Thirteen _never_ showed emotion. She was a brick wall that nothing could break down but somehow Cameron got through it. And now there was a huge hole in Thirteen from where Cameron broke through her.

Thirteen slumped down next to Chase.

"You want me to get you some hot cocoa?" Chase asked her. Thirteen smiled.

"Sure." Thirteen replied. Chase patted her knee and stood up to get it.

Thirteen smiled to herself. Suddenly two hands blocked Thirteen's vision and she jumped.

"It's just me." Foreman's voice trickled down Thirteen's ear and she smiled sheepishly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Thirteen had almost forgotten that her and Foreman were even together. She smiled though.

Foreman sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Foreman asked when he saw Thirteen. She wasn't crying anymore but she still looked upset.

Thirteen smiled at him. "Nothing. I'm just a little stressed."

"Is it the Huntington's?" Foreman asked curiously. Thirteen glared at him. How could he bring up such a sore subject like that? Foreman quickly tried to maneuver around what he said. "I mean, because if it is, I'm here. We can do more tests."

"Tests?" Thirteen replied in a disappointed tone. "Why can't we just not talk about it?"

"Because it's not going to go away." Foreman replied, rubbing Thirteen's hand.

"I _know_." The tears were coming back. She hadn't even thought about her Huntington's in a while because of all the Allie stuff. "But it would just help if you could be there for me as more than just my doctor. I really need you right now." Thirteen looked down. She wished she could say the same words to Cameron. They would mean so much more.

"I'm here." Foreman assured her.

"Yea." Thirteen looked away from him.

"Hey, I have your-" Chase stopped when he saw Foreman sitting with Thirteen. "Drink."

Thirteen smiled at him. "Thanks Chase." Chase handed her the hot cocoa.

Thirteen sipped on it awkwardly as Chase sat down next her on the other side.

"So…" Foreman scratched the back of his head. "I should probably be going."

Foreman kissed Thirteen on the cheek and stood up.

Thirteen inhaled as she watched Foreman leave.

"So, trouble in paradise?" Chase asked.

"I could say the same for you." Thirteen snapped.

"Sorry, I was just kidding." Chase replied.

"Well, yes. There is trouble in paradise- if you could even call it that in the first place." Thirteen sipped casually.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Personal reasons." Thirteen replied.

"Okay…" Chase stood up. "Well I got to go, but I'll see you around, Remy. Okay?"

Thirteen smiled and nodded her head. Chase winked at her and left. Thirteen cocked her head to the side in confusion.

_The knee touch, the wink, the hot cocoa._

_Ohhhhh….._

**Thank you for reading this chapter and hope you liked it! Please leave a review and a new update will be up soon!**


	6. Fix it With a Kiss

**Hey! Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up!**

**Oh, in my story, Kutner doesn't die. Sorry if that was a spoiler.**

**Please review ^_^**

Kisses and Wishes Part 6

Cameron was lying on the couch in her office, counting the ridges of the paint in the ceiling.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock.

The clock's clicking was the only sound in her office.

Cameron exhaled and sat up. Her hair was in a messy, stressed bun and her face was pale and exhausted.

Buzzz

"Ah!" Cameron yelped and jumped up slightly. Then she looked at her phone. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

New Text Message from Robert

Cameron rolled her eyes and pressed view now.

_We need to talk._

Cameron didn't know whether to be happy or upset by this. Sure, she hated the stupid things that happened in their relationship and she was thinking of calling it off herself, and yes, she was confused about Thirteen, but she also loved Chase a lot.

Cameron hit reply.

_If you want to break up just tell me now._

Chase replied almost instantly.

Why did you assume I was going to break up with you?

_Because you've been acting weird lately._

_Weird? I thought you were acting weird. I wanted to talk to you because I thought _you_ wanted to break up with _me.

_We sound like high school freshman who have been going out for a week._

Chase didn't reply after that.

_Jerk_. Cameron said to herself.

Cameron turned off her phone and threw it on the couch. She held her head in her hands and looked at the carpet.

"Dr. Hadley, I need you to go give Cameron this case file." Cuddy said as she handed Thirteen the file.

"What? Can't Kutner do it?" Thirteen said hastily.

"Him and Taub are on a case." Cuddy replied.

"But, I'm on that case too." Thirteen assured her.

"Not anymore, you had your chance with this one and couldn't handle it." Cuddy replied.

"Couldn't handle it?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow. Oh, wait. That was the patient she cried in front of.

"Just do it." Cuddy said and walked away.

Thirteen inhaled deeply and walked to the elevator. _This is going to be awkward._

Cameron was shocked to see the beautiful brunette in her office again. It was really awkward but she needed to be professional.

"Thank you Dr. Hadley." Cameron choked out when Thirteen handed her the folder. Both of their hands twitched slightly when they touched each other.

"Yep." Thirteen replied.

_Oh, screw this! I can't go on being mad at her._

"I'm sorry." Cameron finally said. This caught Thirteen my surprise.

"What?" Thirteen replied curiously.

"I am _sorry_." Cameron said again.

"For?" Thirteen said, playing off Cameron's emotions.

"For doing that to you. I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you." Cameron replied, stepping closer to Thirteen.

"You didn't hurt me." Thirteen replied to keep her dignity. "You just surprised me, that's all."

Cameron bit her bottom lip and looked into Thirteen's eyes. "Well, does, this surprise you?"

Cameron leaned into Thirteen and their lips met with such passion. Thirteen stayed still but Cameron looped her arms around her waist.

"Cameron, stop." Thirteen said when she pulled away.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Cameron asked, troubled.

"Not anymore. I don't want anything from you now."

"Why?"

"Because you_ did_ hurt me. You can't fix it with a kiss." Thirteen said, walking to the door.

"But-but-but- I-" Cameron started.

"Save it, what could you possibly tell me right now that could change things?" Thirteen asked while her hand was on the doorknob.

"I broke up with Chase."

**Please review and give me ideas for future chapters! Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Sway

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, it's been FOREVER since I have updated this but, I made this one a lot longer than the usual ones to make up for it. I hope you like it.**

**P.S~ This one is a little more smutty and fluffy than the others. Take caution.**

**And I love reviews more than life itself. : )**

**Kisses and Wishes (Part 7)**

"You did what?" Thirteen said, she could feel her palms getting sweaty as she released the doorknob; it seemed to slip out of her hand.

Cameron looked at her feet then back up at Thirteen. "I broke up with Chase."

"Why?" Thirteen took a step closer to Cameron.

"I didn't love him." Cameron finally replied.

Thirteen bit her bottom lip. "So… what does this have to do with me?"

Cameron searched Thirteen's face for clues, but all she saw was the same look of curiosity she found in her own features.

"I think, that…" Cameron stuttered on the words. "I may like you." Thirteen looked at her curiously. "I might like you a lot." Cameron finished.

Cameron's eyes met Thirteen's.

"Not lying?" Thirteen said as she stepped closer to the older doctor.

"Not at all." Cameron whispered.

Thirteen held Cameron's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers.

Cameron closed her eyes as Thirteen's tongue found its way into her mouth.

Cameron backed up and pulled on the belt loops of Thirteen's dress pants.

Thirteen pushed Cameron onto the couch and started to kiss her neck.

"Rem-Remy." Cameron managed between gasps.

"Uh-uh?" Thirteen said as she started feeling down Cameron's shirt, making Cameron's hips jump when she touched the pant line.

"We, can't do this here." Cameron said.

Thirteen nodded and stood up.

"Do want to go out with me tonight?" Thirteen asked, looking down to Cameron.

Cameron looked at her. "Depends, what are we doing?"

"Oh, you'll see." Thirteen winked. She walked out the door, leaving Cameron on the couch. She turned around.

"I'll pick you up at nine." Thirteen said. "Oh and look really hot." She smiled and left.

* * *

Thirteen rolled up to Cameron's house at nine o'clock on the dot. Thirteen stepped out of her Mini Cooper and walked to the front door. She tapped on it nervously.

"Come in!" She heard Cameron call to her. Thirteen slowly pushed on the door and let herself in.

"Where are you?" Thirteen asked.

"Bedroom!" Cameron called to her. Thirteen looked around the living room. It looked a lot like Cameron's office at the hospital. It had the same black leather couch tucked next to the wall in front of her flat screen tv.

"Okay." Thirteen replied, walking down the hallway. She came to a half open door way. She heard Cameron moving around the room on the other side. "Can I come in?" She said to the door.

"Yea," Cameron replied with a slightly quivered voice. Thirteen opened the door and her jaw practically hit the ground.

Cameron was dressed in a purple tube top and black leather pants. To top it off she had black sling back pumps on and you could see a little skin where her shirt was a little short. Thirteen liked this. Cameron's hair floated to her shoulders. She looked like a sex goddess.

"You look, great." Thirteen finally said. Cameron smiled at her.

"So do you." She replied nervously. Cameron, like Thirteen, had also noticed the hotness of her date's outfit. Thirteen was dressed in converse and a short skirt. She had a tight green tank top on.

"Are you ready to go?" Thirteen asked after blushing.

"Yea, let's head out." Cameron replied.

Cameron and Thirteen arrived at the club at about ten o'clock.

"So, this is where we are going." Cameron chuckled.

"Oh, yes, this is." Thirteen replied. She stepped out of her car and waited for Cameron. "We are about a block away from the place." Thirteen said.

"Ok, sounds good." Cameron replied.

They started walking down the street. It was dark and didn't look to be in the best neighborhood.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked nervously.

Thirteen chuckled. "Just relax, okay? I know this place."

Cameron nodded and followed her.

A moment later they reached the club. The music was blaring and there was a line going down the block.

Thirteen grabbed Cameron's hand and Cameron's heart jumped a little.

"Here, come with me." Thirteen pulled Cameron to the door where they met a large bouncer.

"Hello, ladies." He said as he opened the leather gate.

"Thanks," Thirteen looked at his nametag. "Jeff." She winked at him seductively and pulled Cameron into the club.

"Wow, that was easy. How did we get in?" Cameron asked.

"I told you to look hot, right?" Thirteen chuckled. Cameron nodded. "That's how we got in." Thirteen replied.

Cameron giggled and followed Thirteen to the bar.

"What will you two ladies be having tonight?" The bartender asked. Thirteen smiled at him and handed him a five dollar bill.

"Me and my friend will have a sex on the beach and…" She looked at Cameron.

"A margarita please." Cameron finished.

"Sex on the beach, margarita, got it!" The bartender said. He left to retrieve their drinks.

Cameron looked at Thirteen and winked. "So, do you come here often?" Cameron asked, mocking a pick up line.

Thirteen laughed. "I actually do."

Thirteen and Cameron sat at the bar for a while, talking and drinking.

Thirteen laughed and slid her hand down Cameron's arm. Thirteen was already letting the alcohol affect her. Cameron was just going with the flow.

"You know how in a game, one team wins and one team loses?" Thirteen asked after taking a sip of her drink. Cameron nodded. "Always, there's always a loser and a winner."

"Well, not unless they tie." Cameron pointed out. Thirteen giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't pee on my parade Allie, I'm trying to be symbolic and clever."

"Okay, continue." Cameron replied in a mocking serious voice.

"Well, there is always a team that wins and loses. Well, when you _play for both teams_, you win every time." Thirteen smiled, impressed with herself.

Cameron gave her a funny look. "Well, if you always win, doesn't that mean you could also always lose?"

Thirteen tilted her head and smiled. "Yea, I guess that wasn't a very good theory."

Cameron laughed and Thirteen joined her.

"You're drunk, it doesn't have to be." Cameron replied.

Thirteen smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, want to go back to my place?" Cameron asked, standing off the bar stool.

Thirteen grabbed Cameron's hand. Cameron looked up at her.

"Let's dance first." Thirteen smiled at her.

"Dance?" Cameron's eyes widened. Thirteen nodded. She took one last sip of her drink and stood up. "I'm really not a dancer Remy." Cameron said.

"Ah, that's ok." Thirteen replied. She pulled Cameron through the mess of people to the dance floor.

Thirteen let go of Cameron's hand and faced her. She started swaying her hips with the music.

Cameron bopped around with small movements. It wasn't big, but it was awkward. Thirteen giggled.

"What?" Cameron said. "Remy, I told you I wasn't a dancer."

"Here." Thirteen reached for Cameron's hips. She swayed to the music and pulled Cameron closer to her.

Cameron's hands shook nervously as she lifted them to Thirteen's waist.

"Relax silly." Thirteen said to Cameron with a smirk.

"I _am_ relaxed." Cameron replied.

"Okay…." Thirteen said.

Thirteen and Cameron danced together, hands on waists, arms, necks, legs, and faces. Kisses were shared on the dance floor.

* * *

Cameron opened the door to her apartment in haste. Thirteen's arms were weaved around her waist and she was kissing the crook of Cameron's neck. Cameron moaned as she through open the door and turned to face Thirteen.

Thirteen slammed Cameron against the other side of the closed door.

Thirteen touched her lips to Cameron's, never giving or getting tongue but slowly intensifying the kisses.

Cameron pushed Thirteen off and pulled her to the bedroom. The girls giggled as they made their way to Cameron's room.

When they got in, Thirteen slammed the door shut with her foot.

Cameron backed up to the bed and Thirteen walked over to her. Thirteen slowly climbed on top of Cameron. She slowly started kissing the blonde's neck.

Thirteen was surprised to hear Cameron's flustered voice.

"I'm kind of," Cameron stopped and let Thirteen's hand slip under her underwear. Cameron noticed how smooth Thirteen's hand was compared to any guys she's ever been with. She liked it.

Thirteen looked at her. "You're kind of, what?"

Cameron bit her lip as Thirteen rested her hand against her smooth skin. "Nervous. I've never done this with a girl before."

"Just relax." Thirteen replied softly. She started kissing Cameron's neck again. Cameron moaned at the touch of her lips. "Just let me touch you."

Cameron nodded her head. She held onto Thirteen's hips as they made out on the comfortable bed.

Cameron felt Thirteen's hand start to move and she gasped.

"It's okay Allie." Thirteen said into her ear. "Just, let it happen."

Cameron's hips bucked slightly once Thirteen's hand past her hips and found her entrance. Thirteen's fingers glided over her clit, making Cameron's lips open slightly.

Thirteen circled her clit and looked at her, watching her face contort in pleasure.

"How does it feel?" Thirteen asked quietly, clicking her tongue slightly at every consonant.

Cameron chuckled slightly but it was cut off by a desperate moan.

Thirteen kissed Cameron on the cheek and giggled. "Good I guess." Thirteen smiled to herself.

Cameron looked at her and sat up a little, letting Thirteen's hand fall from her pants and up to her stomach. "Don't give me that self accomplishment look Remy Hadley." Cameron smirked at her.

Thirteen looked her up and down. She let her hand trickle up Cameron's stomach from under her shirt. Thirteen's hand cupped Cameron's left breast.

Cameron's nerve endings seemed to float around her body.

Cameron moaned and pushed herself closer to Thirteen. She kissed the brunette and pulled her down to horizontal.

Thirteen's hand found the zipper to Cameron's pants and zipped them open completely, so she could fit her whole hand in. After a few moans and circling of the fingers, Thirteen plunged one finger into her, making Cameron cry out in pleasure.

Thirteen kissed down Cameron's jaw line as she pumped her finger into her.

Cameron closed her eyes and held tightly onto Thirteen's shoulders. She wrapped her legs around the younger woman's waist and met each thrust of her finger with her hips.

Then, without warning, Thirteen slipped another finger into her and Cameron moaned out loud.

Thirteen could feel Cameron tightening around her and she chuckled.

"Remy," Cameron moaned out. "I- I-"

Thirteen kissed Cameron's lips hard and sped up her fingers. "Just do it." She whispered into her ear.

Cameron's back arched and clench around Thirteen's body got tighter.

Cameron cried out loud. Thirteen felt Cameron's heat on her fingers and she smiled.

The orgasms hit Cameron one by one, every one with its own effect and sound. When they were done, Cameron's face was flushed and her body was shaking slightly.

Cameron's head hit the pillow and her breathing slowed.

Thirteen kissed Cameron's lips and let her calm down. Thirteen laid next to Cameron and they stared up at the ceiling.

Cameron looked over at Thirteen.

"Don't tell." Cameron said to Thirteen.

"What?" Thirteen got slightly worried. Did Cameron want to keep all of this a secret?

"Don't tell anyone that I put out on the first date." Cameron chuckled.

Thirteen touched Cameron's hair. "Why?"

"Might ruin my reputation." Cameron replied with a half smile. Thirteen laughed. "You want to stay here tonight?" Cameron asked quietly.

"Really?" Thirteen asked.

"Yea. You can stay here and we can go to work tomorrow." Cameron replied.

"May we please skip the _work_ part?" Thirteen replied with a raised eyebrow. "People might…. Get the wrong idea." Thirteen giggled.

"Ha ha." Cameron said sarcastically. "Nice try. But yes, we do need to go to work."

"Fine!" Thirteen pouted playfully.

"Should we get to sleep?" Cameron asked, looking down at the bed.

"Probably," Thirteen replied. "You have any sleep clothes?" Cameron nodded to her walk in closet. Thirteen got off the bed and walked over to it. She walked into the closet and closed the door behind her.

Cameron stripped down to nothing and through a big shirt on. She pulled underwear on. Cameron smiled to herself cuddling back into the bed. She sat up when she saw Thirteen.

"You look," Cameron giggled. "_hot…_" Thirteen gave her a very-funny-Allison look.

Thirteen was wearing high socks with boy shorts and Cameron's sexiest lacy bra.

"Where did you find those?" Cameron asked as she watched Thirteen climb into bed.

"Hey, it's your closet." Thirteen laughed.

They laid down facing each other.

They closed their eyes.

Cameron laid there. One of her eyes opened and then the other. She smiled at Thirteen who looked to be almost asleep.

Cameron lifted her head up and kissed Thirteen's nose.

Thirteen smiled and her eyelids fluttered slightly. "Cute Allie."


End file.
